Fascinations & Petites Maladresses
by Shuuchaku
Summary: Shikamaru est, certes lent et paresseux, mais il n'a jamais été d'un naturel maladroit... Alors pourquoi est ce que, subitement, il se prend des gamelles pour rien?


Auteur : ShuuChaku, la mentalement instable ^w~

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf la trame de l'histoire que je sors de ma petite imagination tordue.

Rating : Tout publique… enfin, je crois =P

Genre : Romance/ Humor

Couple : Shikamaru/ Temari

Nombre de mots : 6.764, soit 15 pages 'Word'

Note : Voici un petit One Shot écrit sur un coup de tête et basée sur un délire avec ma bêta lectrice. J'en suis assez contente… j'aime être sadique avec ce pauvre Shika ^w^

C'est un des plus long O.S que j'ai écrit et j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes qui peuplent mes récits et j'espère que vous saurez en faire abstraction… mais si elles vous crèvent les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler

Bonne lecture.

**F**ascination & **P**etites **M**aladresses

**T**out était paisible dans cette petite rue un dimanche matin. **L**es rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre à l'horizon, se reflétant sur la neige épaisse qui était tombée durant la nuit, annonçant une belle journée en perspective. **D**ans quelques heures, les enfants sortiraient dehors et égailleraient la rue de leurs rires et de leurs cris alors qu'ils joueraient à des jeux de leur âge, se lançant de boules de neiges ou dévalant des pentes sur des traineaux, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents.

**S**oudain, de petits bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivit d'une respiration haletante. **N**on loin de là, un jeune homme sortant d'une ruelle trottinait discrètement. **C**ette image aurait pu paraître banale pour quiconque passait par là, mais ce jeune homme bien pressé avait une particularité : **I**l était entièrement nu, un morceau de carton cachant seulement une certaine partie de son anatomie que les bonnes mœurs réprouvaient d'évoquer ou de monter.

**A**lors que le jeune homme faisait toujours de son mieux pour traverser la rue, il grelotta légèrement de froid et parcourule trottoir en jetant des regards suspect partout autour de lui, concentré sur ce qui l'entourait.

**C**'est peu être pour cela que notre jeune homme ne vit pas la plaque de verglas formée hier soir sur laquelle il s'apprêtait à poser le pied. **C**e qui devait arriver, arriva alors.

**A**u moment ou l'adolescent, car s'en était un, posa sa voûte plantaire sur la plaque de givre, son pied partit en avant et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, la peau découverte de son arrière train finit dans la neige, faisant voltiger la poudreuse autour de lui .**I**l lâcha sa protection de carton alors qu'un petit gémissement aigus naquit dans sa gorge. **I**l se relava prestement et fut parcouru d'un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. **I**l replaça son carton et repris vite sa route, ne regardant plus, cette fois ci, que ses pieds, pour éviter, à nouveau, de s'étaler dans la blancheur encore immaculée qui recouvrait les environs. **C**'est peu être pour cette raison que le jeune homme ne vit pas la fine silhouette, emmitouflée dans un petit manteau, qui marchait rapidement vers lui, regardant le ciel. **E**t, une fois de plus, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

**L**es deux personnes furent projetée à causes du choc de la rencontre avec l'autre et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, le jeune homme se retrouva les fesses dans la neige.

- 'Non mais c'est pas possible, foutu neige de merde !' Cracha l'adolescent en se relevant une nouvelle fois.

- 'Tu l'as dit !' Approuva son partenaire d'infortune, tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser.

**L**e jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix. **I**l chercha désespérément du regard un endroit où se cacher, mais il était trop tard et la personne posa ses deux orbes émeraude sur lui…

- ' Shikamaru ?! ''

**M**ais comment diable faisait-il pour toujours se fourrer dans des situations pareilles ?

o**O**o

**Quelques jours au****paravant **

o**O**o

**U**n petit filet de bave coulait tranquillement le long du banc, pour finir la course sur le sol. **I**l serpentait le long d'un bras et prenait naissance dans une bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait une respiration tranquille. **T**andis que les autres élèves suivaient avec 'application' le cours d'Asuma Sarutobi, prof de mathématique, Shikamaru digérait tranquillement au pays des songes. **P**lus personne ne réagissait au faite que Shikamaru Nara dormait sur son banc. **O**n était le 3 décembre, et depuis le début de l'année scolaire s'était le même rituel le jeune homme arrivait en classe, déballait ses affaires et s'endormait profondément. **A**u début, bien sûr, son professeur n'avait pas vu cela d'un bon œil et le réveillait à coup de craie bien lancée depuis le devant du tableau. **M**ais, suite à une pénurie de craie et à une lassitude de l'enseignant, on laissa le Nara continuer sa sieste et on ne se préoccupait plus de lui. **C**ar, quand bien même, il ne suivait pas les cours, il passait tout les contrôles et les examens avec une facilité déconcertante.

**Q**uand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, le jeune Nara se réveilla tranquillement et ramassa ses affaires en baillant, prenant tout son temps. **U**ne fois qu'il eu fini, il se dirigea vers la porte où l'attendais son meilleur ami, Choji Akimichi.

-' Salut Shika, bien dormit ?' Le salua celui-ci, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tout les deux vers la coure pour passer la récréation.

- 'Bof, comme d'habitude. ' Répondit ledit Shika, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que son ami poussait un petit rire entendu

**A**lors que les deux amis s'asseyaient sur un banc, un peu en retrait de la foule, une dispute se fit entendre

- 'Mais tu ne m'écoute jamais baka ! Je te dis que si tu lance un chat du 5ème étage d'un immeuble, il ne retombera pas sur ses pattes !' S'exclama un jeune homme qui marchait rapidement, en secouant la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux bruns déjà fort en bataille

-'Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais Kiba ? T'as déjà essayé ? ' Rétorqua un blond qui marchait à ses côté

-' Non, je n'ai jamais essayé, et je te déconseille d'expérimenter si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à la S.P.A' Marmonna le brun

-'T'en pense quoi toi, Sasuke ?' Questionna le blond, en se retournant vers le troisième membre du groupe, qui suivait les mains dans les poches.

**C**elui-ci ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et leva les yeux au ciel. **Q**u'est ce que Naruto pouvait être têtu !

**A**lors que le groupe s'installait tranquillement près de Shikamaru et de Choji, Kiba, ayant marre de débattre pour rien avec Naruto, partit chercher une canette.

**L**e silence s'installa, un silence tranquille que rien ne perturbait.

-'Dites les gars, j'ai une idée !' Lança le blond à la cantonade

**O**u presque. **A**lors que Sasuke soupirait, Shikamaru bascula la tête vers l'arrière et regarda les masses cotonneuses qui avaient envahies le ciel. **M**ais le silence, loin d'arrêter le blond, le poussa à continuer de plus belle.

- ' Sakura m'a dit que la patinoire avait finie d'être restaurée !'

**S**a remarque fut accueillie une nouvelle fois par le silence. **N**aruto se mordilla les lèvres et continua quand même sur sa lancée

-' Vous savez, les filles ont décidé d'y aller aujourd'hui après les cours, histoire de la tester'

-' Et alors ? ' Fini par demander Sasuke, agacer

-' Et ben, se serais cool d'y aller aussi, on pourrait bien se marrer !' répondit le blond avec un sourire

**K**iba, revenu sur ses entrefaites, accueillit l'idée avec joie

-' C'est vrai que ça changerait un peu… moi, je suis partant !'

- ' Et toi Sasuke ?' Interrogea Naruto.

**L**'Uchiha émit un grognement positif, signe qu'il acceptait également de se prêter au jeu. **L**a question fut de nouveau posée à Choji et à Shikamaru et, les deux ayant répondu par l'affirmatif, il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous devant la patinoire à la fin de l'école.

o**O**o

**A**lors que tous ses amis évoluaient avec aisance sur la glace, Shikamaru, agrippé au rebord, marchait à pas de loup, voulant éviter toute chute honteuse et douloureuse. **L**es filles s'était jointes à eux et leur groupe comptait maintenant 3 membres en plus : Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuuga. **A**lors que celles-ci virevoltaient avec grâce, tout en rigolant, Kiba et Naruto s'amusaient à faire la course, le tout arbitrer par Sasuke, appuyer négligemment contre une barrière. **C**hoji, quand a lui, avait du retourner aider son père au restaurant. **L**es réservations avaient été importantes et il fallait quelqu'un pour aider en salle. **A**lors que Shikamaru, en ayant marre, s'apprêtait à sortir de la zone glacée, un rire qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir entendu des centaines de fois, ce mit à résonner dans la patinoire. **I**l tourna doucement la tête et l'apperçu. **T**emari No Sabaku.

**I**l connaissait la jeune file depuis la maternelle et ils étaient très bon amis, mais, au début de l'année précédente, elle avait subitement changée et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole que de très rare fois, seulement pour un devoir commun ou un renseignement primordial. **L**e jeune Nara avait été peiné du changement, mais, fidèle à son habitude, il n'en avait rien montré et maintenant, il continuait de l'observer de loin. **A**ujourd'hui, elle était venue avec une de ses amie, Tenten. **L**es deux filles s'amusaient de Naruto et de Kiba, alors que ceux-ci se hurlaient dessus en se menaçant mutuellement de 'mort violente qui impliquait une paire de cisaille rouillée'.

**S**hikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. **I**l ne connaissait pas la cause de cette prise de bec et n'en avait cure. **C**'était toujours comme ça, depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. **I**l reporta son regard sur Temari et, la blonde sentant que quelqu'un la fixait avec insistance, stoppa de rire et se retourna afin de scruter la salle. **S**hikamaru détourna le regard en rougissant fortement et lâcha le rebord afin de faire semblant de patiner. **S**eulement, il ne vit pas le gant qu'il venait de faire tomber, et se prit les patins dedans. **S**'ensuit un magnifique vol plané, de plusieurs mètres, qui le fit atterrir à plat ventre aux pieds de Temari. **I**l y eu un moment de silence avant que des éclats de rire ne fusent, achevant d'embarrasser Shikamaru. **C**elui-ci tenta de se relever à la hâte, mais s'emmêla les pieds et retomba lourdement sur la glace, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de ses futurs ex-amis. **M**ême Sasuke abordait un petit rictus, alors que Naruto et Kiba rigolaient franchement, en se tenant à la barrière d'une main et les côtes de l'autre.

- ' Ca va Shika ? ' Réussi à articuler Kiba, tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux

- ' Moi ? Génial ! Ca te dirait une partie de squash ?' Ironisa Shikamaru, en tentant de se relever

- ' Attend, je vais t'aider' Intervint Temari.

**L**a jeune fille vint devant lui et, prenant appuis sur ses patins, agrippa ses mains et le tira de toutes ses forces vers l'avant. **U**ne fois Shikamaru relevé, elle reste plantée devant lui, ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux émeraude fixant les yeux chocolat.

-' Hey les amoureux, vous avez fini ?' S'exclama Kiba, railleur

**C**omme traverser d'une décharge électrique, les deux interpellés s'écartèrent promptement l'un de l'autre, rougissant à vue d'œil. **S**hikamaru pestait intérieurement contre l'Inuzuka qui avait interrompu un moment sacré, que le Nara attendait depuis longtemps. **A** cette pensée, le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête, et pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. **P**ourquoi, malgré l'éloignement, il continuait d'observer Temari de loin, comme le pervers du quartier ? **P**ourquoi il sentait ses mains devenir moites quand elle était à proximité de lui ? **E**t surtout pourquoi il avait présentement envie de tuer Kiba à petit feu. ?

o**O**o

**L**e lendemain, la vie avait repris son court. **L**es vacances de noël approchaient, et avec elles, les examens. **L**es professeurs mettaient donc un maximum de pression sur les élèves, les menaçant d'échec à chaque mauvaise note reçue.

**P**endant la pause de midi, le petit groupe se retrouva sous un cerisier, dans un coin du parc qui entourait l'école et une conversation animée avait lieue entre Sakura et Naruto.

-' Oui Naruto, si tu mets deux aiguilles à tricoter dans une prise électrique alors que tu sors du bain, tu as de fortes chances de mourir' s'exclama la jeune fille en roulant des yeux.

-'Mais, et si je me suis essuyé les mains avec une serviette avant ?' Interrogea le jeune homme

-' Ca ne change rien Naruto, ton corps est conducteur. La résistance qui le parcourras sera quasi nul et tu courras un risque de défibrillation cardiaque, se qui entrainera ta mort' Expliqua patiemment la jeune Haruno

-' Mais, et si je m'essuie aussi les cheveux ?' Continua le blond

**S**akura allait ouvrir la bouche, prête à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais elle se fit devancer par Sasuke.

-'Ecoute Naruto. Tu ne tricote pas, donc il n'y a aucun danger que tu mettes des aiguilles dans une prise. De plus, t'essuyer avec une serviette ne servirait à rien, vu que tout ton corps est conducteur, comme l'a dit Sakura. Et enfin, si tu as vraiment envie de tester l'expérience, appelle-moi que j'apporte ma caméra' Dit Sasuke

**T**ous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. **Q**uand Naruto s'adressa de nouveau à Sakura

-' Ben tu vois, c'était pas compliquer à expliquer ! Sasuke explique mieux que toi' Termina le blond, avant de mordre joyeusement dans son sandwich, pendant que Sasuke faisait un clin d'œil à Sakura et que celle-ci lui envoyait un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

**L**es conversations reprirent allègrement et, au bout d'un moment, Shikamaru et Choji s'éloignèrent prendre une canette, suivis de Naruto, voulant aller soulager sa vessie. **U**ne fois l'achat réalisé, Choji laissa Shikamaru près de la fontaine, remplie de petits poissons très rares qui faisait la fierté de la directrice, pour pouvoir se diriger à son tour vers les toilettes.

**S**hikamaru s'assis alors sur le muret qui entourait l'eau et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait très peu d'élèves à proximité. **L**a plupart ayant profité du beau temps pour aller faire un pique-nique dans le parc.

**L**e Nara fixait les détails de sa chaussure quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-'Salut Shikamaru'

**I**l releva subitement la tête, réfléchissant à toute allure. **T**emari No Sabaku se tenait, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, devant lui. **E**lle était là, dans la lumière vive de midi, lui envoyant un petit sourire timide. **L**e jeune homme ne sut quoi faire et se contenta de répondre un ' Salut' d'une voix rauque.

**C**'est alors que la jeune femme fit un pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche. **C**e qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'au même moment, Shikamaru avait fait un pas en avant, ce qui fit qu'il buta contre la blonde et rougit subitement devant tant de proximité. **T**emari referma la bouche avant de la rouvrir

-'Shikamaru… Je…' Commença-t-elle

-'Hey Shika ! ' Cria la voix de Naruto.

**L**'interpeller, à ce son, fit un bond en arrière. **S**es jambes rencontraient la bordure de la fontaine et, en un battement de cœur, il finit dans l'eau, dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. **I**mmédiatement, Naruto partit dans un fou rire et Temari eu du mal à retenir le sien. **M**ais, avec toute la volonté du monde, elle n'aurait pu retenir le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Shikamaru, trempé et maugréant, avait retiré, sans sourcillé un poisson de sa poche. **H**eureusement, le jeune Nara fut sauvé par le gong et la cloche qui annonçait la reprise des cours sonna enfin. **I**l lâcha le poisson en reniflant dédaigneusement et sortit du bassin la tête haute. **L**e jeune homme évita Temari du regard et passa devant Naruto, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se ravoir.

**Q**uand il eu rejoint le couloir de l'école, toujours dégoulinant, il pria intérieurement pour que plus rien de débile ne lui arrive. **I**l n'avait jamais été aussi maladroit que depuis cette semaine. **I**l se fit la promesse de faire attention où il mettrait les pieds désormais.

**A**lors que le Nara venait d'ouvrir son casier, et qu'il détachait ses cheveux humides, il entendit un petit toussotement. **I**l se retourna vers la droite et vit, une nouvelle fois, Temari à ses côtés. **P**aniqué, l'adolescent la pris par les épaules et scruta autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait rien à l'horizon. **L**a jeune fille rigola légèrement tandis que le Nara se détendait, n'aillant rien vu d'anormal. **I**l se décolla doucement de Temari, alors que celle-ci prenait une belle couleur pivoine. **E**lle avait beau n'avoir qu'une tête et demi en moins que lui, elle paraissait vraiment fragile en ce moment. **S**hikamaru ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eu le temps de rien dire.

**G**ai Maito, le professer de gym, qui passait à vive allure dans le couloir, le bouscula par inadvertance, et, ayant les pieds encore mouillé, Shikamaru dérapa. **I**l tenta de conserver l'équilibre en se retournant, mais il avait oublié que son casier était encore ouvert et il se le prit en pleine tête. **M**armonnant des injures dans sa barbe inexistante, Shikamaru se frottait le front, qui avait pris une couleur carmin sous l'impacte. **H**onteux, le jeune homme referma vivement son casier et repartit, le plus loin possible de Temari.

o**O**o

**L**e Nara était couché à plat ventre sur son lit. **I**l se remémorait toutes les gaffes qu'il faisait depuis une semaine et soupira de désespoir. **H**eureusement pour lui, on était vendredi soir, et donc il n'allait pas revoir Temari avant deux jours. **I**l ne savait même pas s'il en était heureux, ou si le pincement qu'il éprouvait au cœur lui disait le contraire.

-' SHIKKAAAA, ON MAAANGE' hurla sa mère dans la cage d'escalier.

**A**vec un nouveau soupire, le Jeune Nara descendit tranquillement. **L**a soirée se passa sans nouvelles chutes et il du se rendre à l'évidence. **I**l ne tombait que quand il y avait la jeune No Sabaku à proximité. **C**ette révélation le fit grogner.

-'Comme si c'était pas assez difficile comme ça'

o**O**o

**L**e lendemain, il fut tiré de son sommeil par une poigne vigoureuse qui le secouait de bon cœur.

-' Allez Shika, debout ! Tes amis t'attendent'

**L**e jeune homme émit un grognement et, au moment ou l'information arriva à son cerveau, il se leva prestement. **I**l avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidés d'aller pique-niquer près du lac. **L**e jeune Nara repoussa bien vite ses couvertures pendant que sa mère repartait, levant les yeux au ciel.

**5** minutes plus tard, toute la troupe était en chemin pour le lac. **K**iba et Naruto portant les provisions, Ino une partie des couvertures et Hinata l'autre partie. **S**akura discutait tranquillement avec Sasuke, tandis que Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, conversait avec Tenten, une amie d'enfance de Sakura. **S**hikamaru avait eu peur, quand il avait vu la jeune fille aux macarons bruns, de voir débarquer la cause de sa maladresse. **M**ais heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour lui, Temari était partie rendre visite à ses frères et revenait seulement demain. **C**'est donc dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur, que la petite bande arriva au lac. **C**elui-ci n'en était pas vraiment un à proprement parler, et ressemblait plus à une petite cavité creusée par le torrent d'eau claire qui se déversait dans le fleuve qui traversait la ville. **O**n installa les couvertures à terre et Sasuke se chargea d'allumer un feu, sous le regard attentif de Kiba. **N**aruto commença à sortir les provisions et Ino s'installait sur une souche. **O**n rigolait gaiement tandis que, Neji s'occupait de la cuisson des viandes, et, lorsque tout le monde eu sa part, une conversation débuta.

-' Mais Sakura, pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ? Questionna Naruto

Sakura, quand a elle, se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce

-' Naruto, si tu n'as pas le droit de mettre une Barbie entourer de papier aluminium dans le four micro-onde, c'est parce que c'est dangereux'

-'Mais… pourquoi ?' Interrogea de nouveau le blond

-' Sinon, ça peu exploser ! ' Intervint Kiba

-'… Cool !' commenta Naruto, avec un regard brillant

-' Naruto, je te déconseille fortement de tenter l'expérience si tu ne veux pas que tes parents t'envoient faire ton service militaire ! ' Ajouta Sasuke

-' Tu crois que Kushina serait capable de faire ça ? ' Demanda Sakura, en fixant Sasuke

-' Oh que oui. Elle a déjà faillit le faire le jour ou Naruto avait repeint l'entièreté de sa maison en orange car il trouvait ça plus joli' acquiesça Sasuke.

**T**out le monde rigola suite à cette révélation, sauf Naruto qui bouda un peu, avant de se joindre aux autres. **T**out se passait pour le mieux, si ce n'est Shikamaru, qui semblait étrangement ailleurs. **I**l n'arrivait pas à se sortir les jours passés de la tête. **I**l se demandait sans cesse ce que Temari avait voulu lui dire, et surtout, pourquoi elle lui reparlait subitement, après avoir, non moins brusquement arrêter de lui parler, l'année passé. **S**hikamaru était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarque pas que toutes les conversations s'étaient tues et qu'à présent, tous le fixait avec un sourire amusé.

-' Alors Shika, on rêve de sa princesse ?' Demanda Ino d'une voix forte, ce qui eu le mérite de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme et de faire sursauter violement ce dernier.

**L**e petit groupe fut parcouru d'un petit rire, tandis que Shikamaru calmait les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-' Alors Shikamaru, à qui tu pensais ? ' Insista Tenten

- ' A personne, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez' feignit Shikamaru

-'Oh arrête ! On t'appel depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne réponds pas. Je ne vois que deux raisons a cela. Premièrement, tu dormais, deuxièmement, tu pensais à autre chose, qui captivait toute ton attention. Je pencherais pour la deuxième, étant donné que tu ne dors pas encore les yeux ouvert. Et je dirais que tu pense à une fille, ce que suggère ton aire rêveur et tes sourcils légèrement froncé ' Analysa Sasuke, un doigt au-dessous le menton, sous le regard médusé de Shikamaru et approbateur des autres.

-' Allez Shika. A qui tu penses ?' Harcela Sakura

-' Mais à rien, laissez moi tranquille ! ' S'énerva le jeune homme

-'Moi je sais !' fit soudainement Tenten

**T**ous la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. **S**hikamaru la fixa, une petite lueur d'appréhension dans le regard

-'Ben vas y, crache le morceau' l'encouragea Kiba

**T**enten regarda un instant Shikamru, avant de faire un grand sourire

-' Il pense à Temari' Lâcha-t-elle finalement

**U**n silence suivit la révélation, tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers Shikamaru, qui eu envie de s'enfoncer sous terre. **I**l prit une teinte cramoisie et détourna le regard. **L**es minutes s'étiraient et personne n'osait parler.

-'Euh… C'est qui Tameri ?' Demanda Naruto

**S**asuke se frappa le front alors que Sakura se demandait comment il avait fait pour rester dans la même classe qu'elle toutes ces années.

-' T'es vraiment idiot ou quoi ? C'est la fille blonde avec ses couettes qui était là à la patinoire. Et déjà, c'est Temari et pas Tameri ' Répliqua Ino en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui mettant une petite claque derrière la tête.

**L**e blond ouvrit la bouche et un petit 'oooooh' se fit entendre, pendant qu'Hinata eu un bref rire.

-'Mais…T'es amoureux d'elle alors ? ' Questionna de nouveau Naruto, en regardant Shikamaru

**C**e dernier aurait volontiers évité la question. **I**l fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais c'était mal connaître la détermination de l'Uzumaki

-'He oh, Shikamaru Nara ? Alors, tu l'aime cette fille ? ' Insista Naruto

**L**es autres firent mine de s'intéresser à autre chose, histoire de ne pas faire rougir encore plus, si c'était possible, le jeune Nara. **I**ls tendirent néanmoins l'oreille, attendant impatiemment la réplique. **S**hikamaru, rouge de honte, bafouilla une petite réponse négative, mais personne ne fut dupe. **N**éanmoins, on ne reparla plus de l'histoire, étant un sujet devenu sensible pour le jeune homme.

o**O**o

**V**ers le milieu de l'après midi, le ciel se fit plus sombre, et des nuages menaçants firent leur apparition. **A**u loin, le tonnerre gronda, et ils décidèrent donc qu'il était temps de rentrer. **A**rriver en ville le petit groupe se sépara. **N**eji raccompagna Tenten dans la ville voisine, Sakura et Sasuke partirent à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir commun et Ino, Naruto, Kiba et Hinata retournèrent chez eux, faisant des grands signes de main à leurs amis. **S**hikamaru, quand a lui, décida de flâner encore un peu. **I**l déambulait dans les ruelles, les mains dans les poches, quand soudain, un éclaire déchira le ciel.

**I**mmédiatement, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent dans un grand fracas, trempant l'adolescent jusqu'aux os. **C**elui-ci chercha vite un abri des yeux, et trouva finalement une salle désaffectée. **I**l pénétra dedans et vit les centaines de tags recouvrant les murs crasseux.

**U**ne épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et des cartons étaient étendus par terre. **D**ans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une vielle chaise, ainsi qu'un antique brasero. **S**hikamaru s'approcha de celui-ci et, voyant qu'il restait du papier non calciner à l'intérieur, décida de faire un feu. **H**eureusement qu'il avait insisté auprès de Sasuke pour reprendre les allumettes. **I**l fit donc une petite flambée et s'assit sur la chaise.

**D**ehors, la pluie avait fait place à la neige et un courant glacé pénétrait par l'entrée de la salle. **S**hikamaru se rapprocha du feu en grelottant. **S**entant que ses vêtements étaient trempé, il entreprit de les enlevés, pour ensuite les faire sécher. **I**l voulait à tout prix éviter la pneumonie. **L**e jeune homme ralla quand il constata que tous ses vêtements étaient imbibés.

**S**hikamaru resta donc là, en boxer, devant le feu, attendant que ses vêtements sèchent.

**D**ehors, la nuit venait de tombée. **L**e vent se faisait violence et la neige tombait de plus en plus, laissant de grandes tâches blanches sur les rues, les trottoirs, les toits des maisons et les voitures. **S**hikamaru soupira, faisant sortir un petit nuage de bué d'entre ses lèvres glacées. **I**l se cala dans sa chaise et attendit que le temps passe.

o**O**o

**L**e lendemain, Shikamaru se réveilla en marmonnant et en cherchant sa couverture à tâtons. **I**l lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était assis. **I**l ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux. **I**l était toujours dans la petite salle désaffectée et pleine de poussière.** L**e brasero devant lui, était maintenant éteint et il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait bien froid. **I**l chercha ses vêtements des yeux et commença à paniquer quand il ne les vit pas. **I**l se redressa vivement et parcouru minutieusement la pièce des yeux. **R**ien… si ce n'était les vieux bouts de cartons sur le sol. **S**hikamaru sentit son cœur arrêter de battre, tandis que des sueurs froides lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale… il n'était pas dans la merde !

o**O**o

**S**hikamaru marchait sur le trottoir, les bras autours de son torse frigorifier. **I**l avait cru mourir quand il avait vu l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était formée en une nuit. **N**éanmoins, n'ayant pas le choix, il s'était élancé dans les étendues glacées, s'avançant sur le chemin de sa maison, vêtu d'un simple boxer. **A** cet instant, il remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas hotté son sous-vêtement hier soir… il n'osait imaginer le résultat que ça aurait eu.

**A**lors que le jeune homme traversait une petite ruelle qu'il avait déjà emprunté hier, il ne vit pas la petite brique qui ressortait du chemin sur lequel il marchait. **S**'en résultat un magnifique vol plané, qui le fit atterrir dans un bruit assourdissant au milieu de poubelles en métal, débordantes d'immondices. **L**'adolescent allait pousser un juron sonore quand un grognement se fit entendre. **C**elui-ci était de plus en plus menaçant et semblait s'approcher davantage. **L**e jeune homme déglutit fortement.

**C**'est alors que débarqua le molosse. **U**n énorme chien brun-roux avec un lourd pelage. **C**elui-ci abordait un collier possédant d'effrayants piques aiguisés et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il possédait également une grosse gueule ouverte qui laissait voir une belle grosse rangée de dents acérées. **A**lors que le chien fixait dangereusement Shikamaru, en grognant, celui-ci chercha par tout les moyens une issue de secourt… et il fallait qu'il se dépêche si il en jugeait par la distance qui le séparait du cerbère.

-'Allez Shikamaru, réfléchit… t'es cessé être intelligent quand même ! … Allez, Viiiiite'

**L**e Nara se leva précautionneusement, en fixant le chien, prêt à détecter n'importe quel signe d'attaque. **I**l tendit lentement le bras et s'empara d'un couvercle de poubelle à l'aveuglette. **S**oudain, sans aucun signe avant coureur, le molosse se tassa rapidement sur ses pattes arrière et fit un bond formidable en direction de Shikamaru. **C**e dernier eu le réflexe de relever le bras qui tenait le couvercle, ce qui fait que le chien percuta celui-ci au lieu du torse de l'adolescent. **L**e cerbère se releva, plus furieux que jamais.

**I**l attaqua une nouvelle fois, sans que Shikamaru n'ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste.

**U**n formidable cri déchira alors le silence tranquille de ce petit dimanche matin.

o**O**o

**S**hikamaru haletait en courant comme un dératé dans les rues enneigées. **I**l ne regardait même plus où il allait, ne pensant qu'a une chose, semer l'affreux chien.

**A**u bout de plusieurs autres minutes de course effrénée, le jeune Nara s'arrêta enfin, tentant de reprendre son souffle. **I**l ressentit la soudaine morsure du froid sur son postérieur, ce qui lui fit emmètre un grognement.

**E**n effet, lors de la deuxième attaque du chien, Shikamaru eu l'heureux réflexe de se retourner. **C**e qui fait que le chien se retrouva à mordre son arrière train, plutôt que la partie qu'il visait et qu'il aurait certainement touché.

**C**ela n'empêcha pourtant pas les canines du molosse de s'enfoncer dans le séant de l'adolescent, lui arrachant la totalité de son boxer au passage.

**S**hikamaru, voyant que le chien était occupé à déchirer son sous-vêtement de plus en plus, choisit la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui : **L**a fuite.

**S**hikamaru, tentant toujours de trouver son second souffle, remarqua un bout de carton contre le mur où il était également appuyer. **H**aussant les épaules, il s'en empara pour cacher son intimité, indécemment dévoilée par la faute de son précédent affrontement.

**L**e Nara repris alors sa marche, d'un pas rapide, tentant de se repérer dans les ruelles qu'il ne connaissait pas.

o**O**o

**C**'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait entièrement nu, devant une paire d'yeux vert interrogatifs.

-'Shikamaru ?!... Qu'est ce que tu…' commença la jeune fille.

**M**ais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quant elle se rendit compte de la tenue de son vis-à-vis. **U**ne jolie couleur rouge teinta alors ses joues, tandis que Shikamaru resserrait le carton sur son anatomie.

**L**a No Sabaku se retourna vivement, sentant ses oreilles chauffés. **L**e jeune homme, quant à lui, soupira de lassitude… **C**omment diable faisait-il pour toujours se ridiculiser devant la jeune fille ?

**P**erdu dans ses interrogations, il ne remarqua pas que Temari s'était de nouveau retournée et qu'elle le détaillait discrètement. **S**hikamaru émargea subitement lorsqu'il sentit une masse chaude se poser sur son corps. **I**l releva les yeux vers Temari et vit que celle-ci n'avait plus son lourd manteau et que ledit manteau se trouvait à présent sur ses épaules à lui. **A**vant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Temari pris la parole.

-' Je suppose que tu t'es perdu ? Allez, suis- moi, je vais te ramené chez toi' Déclara la jeune fille d'un ton doux

**S**hikamaru lui fit un petit sourire timide. **E**lle se retourna brusquement et commença à marcher.

**I**ls passèrent de longues minutes dans un silence pesant, troublés par la présence de l'autre. **S**hikamaru sentait son cœur qui s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, sans qui sache pourquoi, et l'odeur de parfum sucré qui s'échappait du manteau de Temari ne faisait rien pour clamer ses battements cardiaques.

**E**nfin, ils arrivèrent dans une rue familière à Shikamru. **O**n était juste derrière sa maison. **I**l était heureux que cette expérience embarrassante prenne fin, mais il n'avait pas envie de déjà quitter sa charmante compagnie.

**S**oudain, devant lui, Temari stoppa. Shikamaru, qui ne l'avait pas vu, lui fonça dessus et émit un petit grognement. **L**a jeune fille se retourna pour le regarder, gênée

-'Voila, tu y es'

**L**e jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vis, qu'en effet, il était devant chez lui, sur le perron.

**L**es deux adolescents se regardèrent une minute, qui sembla durer une éternité. **I**ls se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, avant de détourner le regard, rougissant.

-'Bon, ben… A demain, dit finalement Temari en s'éloignant

**S**hikamaru n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle était déjà disparue dans une ruelle proche.

o**O**o

-AAAtchaaaa

**C**ela faisait maintenant 4 jours que Shikamaru était revenu de sa petite expédition nudiste. **4** jours qu'il était malade comme un chien. **E**t puis surtout 4 jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Temari. **O**h bien sûr, il avait vu tout les autres. Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Naruto, Naruto et encore Naruto. **M**ais aucune trace de la personne qu'il voulait vraiment revoir.

**A**lors, petit à petit, Shikamaru sombrait dans la dépression. **I**l ne quittait plus son lit, ne mangeait presque plus et était de plus en plus agressif. **S**eul… il voulait être seul. **C**hose que ses parents comprirent car ils étaient partit pour le reste de la semaine dans leurs maison de campagne pour prendre soin de cerfs.

**E**t chose que Naruto n'avais pas percuté car celui-ci venait lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par jour et bien que Shikamaru soit un garçon assez patient, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !

**C**'est pourquoi, quand la porte sonna pour la nième fois, le jeune homme fut bien tenté de ne pas daigner se lever pour aller ouvrir. **M**ais quand il vit que son bourreau s'acharnait à essayer de le sortir de son lit, il sentit doucement la colère et l'amertume de ses derniers jours monter en lui. **P**lus il avançait vers la porte et plus les sombres pensées qui avaient établis leurs place dans son esprit reprenaient le dessus et le torturaient. 'Temari ne l'avait jamais aimé' ' Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un fait pour lui' et puis surtout ' Naruto est vraiment suicidaire !' **E**t la sonnette qui lui vrillait les tympans ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur.

**A**rriver enfin au but, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit violement tout en fermant les yeux et en ce pinçant l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index.

- 'Naruto, t'es un bon ami, mais **SI TU REVIENS ENCORE UNE FOIS ME FAIRE CHIER, JE TE JURE QUE TU VA LE REGRETTER !!** ' Finit-il en ouvrant les yeux

**E**t là, blocage général de la part du cerveau de Shikamaru quand il se rendit compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas une grande touffe blonde qui se tenait devant lui mais bien les 4 petites qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

**S**hikamaru resta donc figé, la bouche grande ouverte, devant Temari, qui avait toujours la main sur la sonnette. **C**e moment sembla durer une éternité avant que Shikamaru se décale machinalement et laisse Temari entrer. **C**elle-ci n'hésita pas longtemps et s'engouffra dans la maison du Nara. **C**e dernier, toujours sans un mot, conduit l'objet de ses pensées vers le divan. **U**ne fois installés, le silence devint pesant et aucun des peux protagonistes n'osaient regarder l'autre dans les yeux. **M**ais Shikamaru repensa à tout ce qu'il avait recassé et la colère sourde qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes plus tôt refit surface avec violence.

-' Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Temari ?'

-'Euh… Je…' Tenta Temari, toujours sans regarder Shikamaru.

-' Tu quoi ? Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me narguer ? Pour me montrer que toi, tu vas bien, que ta vie est merveilleuse et que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être heureuse ? Et bien, je vais te dire un scoop alors ouvre bien tes oreilles… Tout ca, je le savais déjà !' Fini Shikamaru dans un souffle.

**T**emari le dévisagea un instant, troublée avant de se rappeler ses motivations pour venir ici. **E**lle avait du trouver la force en elle, elle avait longuement hésité, de peur de se faire rejetée et c'est comme ca qu'il la recevait ? **L**à, s'en était trop !

-' Non, pas du tout. Et tu n'as pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux avec moi Nara ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois vraiment que ma vie est parfaite ? Et bien, moi aussi je vais te dire un scoop : C'est pas le cas !

Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi j'en ai marre ? J'en ai ras le bol que ton visage me torture tout les jours depuis des années, j'en ai marre que mon cœur danse la rumba dès que je te vois, au détour d'un couloir, j'en ai marre que, maintenant, c'est aussi mes rêves que tu as investit. J'en ai ma claque de me renseigner tous les jours sur tes horaires à l'école, dans l'espoir de te croiser ne serais ce qu'une minute ! Et pour finir, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol de ne rien comprendre de tout c…'

**T**emari ne pu jamais fini son monologue. **S**hikamaru, qui se retenait depuis trop longtemps maintenant avait craqué. **P**our sa défense, la jeune fille était encore plus belle à ses yeux lorsqu'elle était en colère. **C**'est pourquoi il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

**L**a jeune fille fut très surprise et ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc. **M**ais quand Shikamaru, déçu par le manque de réaction, commença à se détacher d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas. **A**lors, elle mit ses deux bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se colla contre lui, rendant le baisé plus sulfureux et plus passionné. **S**hikamaru, agréablement surpris, lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ce qui surprit Temari, qui n'hésitât pas à ouvrir la bouche afin de permettre que sa langue aille jouée avec celle de son vis-à-vis. **L**e jeune homme enserra alors la taille de la jeune fille et la colla contre son torse. **T**emari poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir et laissa ses mains vagabonder dans la chevelure du Nara et détacha l'élastique qui la retenait prisonnière.

**P**ar manque de souffle, les deux protagonistes se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. **U**ne teinte rouge se propagea sur leurs joues et Temari commença à bafouiller des excuses, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Shikamaru reprenait possession de ses lèvres. **L**a jeune fille y répondit et se contenta de s'accrocher au jeune homme quand celui-ci la porta et se dirigea vers sa chambre. **C**e qui s'est passée dans cette chambre ne regarde qu'eux, mais des soupirent mêlé à des 'je t'aime' ponctuèrent leurs actes sous le regard de la lune.

o**O**o

**L**e lendemain, Temari sentit les rayons chauds du soleil lui caresser la peau alors qu'elle émergeait de son doux rêve. **A**vec un petit sourire, elle s'étira et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir les deux, elle entendit un gros 'Boum' suivit d'un petit gémissement de douleur. **T**emari ouvrit alors les yeux et chercha du regard son partenaire d'hier soir. **E**lle ne vit rien à ses côté, alors elle s'allongea sur la largeur du lit et mit son menton sur le bord du matelas, contemplant un Shikamaru étalé par terre, nu comme un vers, à l'exception d'un léger drap, qui recouvrait une certaine partie de son anatomie. **C**e dernier se releva en se frottant la tête, et quand son regard croisa celui de Temari, il poussa un hoquet de surprise et glissa de nouveau, retournant les fesses les premières, sur le dur planché qui recouvrait le sol.

**L**e nouveau gémissement de douleur du Nara fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et Temari ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tandis que le pauvre Shikamaru se redressait avec précaution, une main sur le matelas et l'autre sur ses fesses endolories. **C**roisant de nouveau son regard, Temari, qui tentait de stopper son rire, ne pu plus l'arrêter et des petites larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des ses yeux. **S**hikamaru ne su rester impassible plus longtemps et son rire rejoint celui de la jeune fille qu'il aimait.

**U**ne douce bise fit voleter les rideaux, emportant avec elle l'hilarité des deux amants alors qu'un rayon de soleil traversait les nuages, annonçant une magnifique journée.

o**O**o

**T**he **E**nd

o**O**o

Voila, c'est ici que se termine cette aventure. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir ^w^

[Enfin, mieux que mes précédents essaits :s]

Sinon, je suis à la recherche d'un(e) beta lecteur/ice pour mes textes, bien qu'il ne soient pas écrits à un rythme soutenu et que je met souvent du temps avant de me décider a écrire une soute ou un chapitre… enfin, si il y a des candidats(es) ils/elles sont les biens venus(es )

Une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir n'est ce pas ? (Clin d'œil, clin d'œil)

A Bientôt


End file.
